1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power supply system, and more particularly to a solar power supply system that receives sunlight (or solar energy) and converts the solar energy into electric energy (or an electric power source), and the solar power supply system can be applied in various portable information processing devices or other portable products.
2. Description of the Related Art
As science and technology advance, various new technological products make our life more convenient, but all kinds of natural resources are exhausted more quickly when our environments are developed continuously. To overcome fuel shortage (including petroleum and coal), energy crisis and environmental pollution, scientists, researchers and engineers need to find an effective way of exploring new energy sources to protect our environment.
Solar energy, a natural electromagnetic wave, complies with the aforementioned requirements and causes no chemical pollution (such as carbon dioxide, carbon monoxide, sulfur dioxide, nitric oxide and dust), radiations or radioactive substances. Solar energy also has another feature of causing no thermal pollution at all, and providing an everlasting energy source with unlimited access.
In the past development process of applying the source of solar energy, the issue of uncollectible radiations was raised all the time. As science and technology advance, collectors (which are solar panels) are used to overcome the radiation issue. For the issue of intermittence of solar light source (due to the inconsistence between daytime and nighttime), a thermal energy storage or battery is adopted to overcome the intermittence issue, so that the application of solar energy becomes well-developed and extensively used.
Although the development of science and technology has brought us the solar energy, the present applications of solar energy are still not popular in the area of portable devices yet, and thus most portable devices still use a traditional power supply for their operation, and the power supply and recharge are definitely an issue, and thus it is an important subject for designers and manufacturers to develop an improved solar power supply system.